Practice Makes Perfect
by MisterRobbins
Summary: Luan needs help practicing her oral skills. Luckily, she has a brother who always helps his sisters...


Luan Loud had a problem. She was three months deep into a relationship with a guy from school named Johnny and she really liked him. She wanted to, um, take their relationship to the next level: They were going to the movies on Friday and, if they had the row to themselves, she planned to get on her knees in front of him and suck his dick so hard his soul would _cum_ out (get it?). Her dilemma was this: She had absolutely no idea how to do that to a boy...it's not like they teach the finer points of fellatio in sixth grade (sex ed really _should_ cover that). How do you do it? What do you do with your teeth, take them out and set them aside until you're done? And how do you do it with braces? She'd heard whispered horror stories at lunchroom tables about skin and hair being caught in braces and...yeah, let's think of something else, shall we?

She'd practiced on things (like a banana) but bananas weren't living flesh, and weren't attached to someone who could tell her if she was doing good or not, so she didn't know if her technique was good or if it needed work. She asked Luna (blushing like crazy, of course) and Luna didn't know. "Never sucked a dick, bro," she said, "but if you wanna know how to eat pussy, come on back." She couldn't go to Lori, because Lori was kind of like the overseer on a plantation – not the master, but boss nonetheless. Leni...well...she doubted Leni would know anything about _that_. She _could_ ask Lynn, though she doubted her little sister had ever played the flute before, and even if she had, she would probably mock Luan without mercy.

That left her high and dry...and she _really_ wanted to knock Johnny's socks off.

It was Thursday morning and a teacher workday, which meant no school. She was sitting on her bed and scanning the screen (she typed HOW TO GIVE A BLOWJOB into Google and naturally wound up on a form where women were discussing 'blowjob disasters'). This was ridiculous; she was so stressed she could barely sit still. She thought about going over to his house right now and sucking him off behind the shed or something just to get it done and over with, but the fear of messing up stopped her.

Ugh. What did this have to be so difficult? Blowjobs are supposed to be fun, not work.

In the hall, Lisa rushed by holding a test tube filled with bubbling green liquid, her eyes wide and her teeth clenched in fear. Lincoln bounded after her, but paused in front of Luan's door and flinched.

BOOM!

Luan sighed. Living with Lisa had made her immune to jumping at every little explosion.

In the hall, Lincoln winced.

"It's okay," Lisa said dazedly, "I can reattach that."

Another explosion sounded.

"Okay, _now_ it's unsalvageable."

Luan sighed again. Lisa and her experiments. Thankfully she was banned from using them as test subjects.

An idea occurred to her then.

She needed a test subject, someone she could mess up with (though not horribly like some of the women on this site), someone she didn't want to be with and impress the way she wanted to be with and impress Johnny. She needed a –

Lincoln?

He was still standing in the doorway and watching Lisa, his face twisted in horror. Ew, gross! Not that she thought that Lincoln was gross (he was...normal), but...ew, gross! He was her brother!

"I can make a prosthetic," Lisa said.

Luan studied his face and flicked her eyes down to his crotch. Well...a penis is a penis, right? Just like a hand is a hand. It wasn't like she would be having _sex_ with him (now _that_ was gross), she would just be...going down on him. No big.

Oh, God, listen to yourself!

Yeah, but I _really_ need to practice.

A sigh burst from her lips. Alright. She'd suck Lincoln's dick...though she didn't particularly think she'd like it.

While Lincoln went off to read comic books or something and Lisa went into her lab to make herself a prosthetic (what did she blow off this time? A hand? A foot?), Luan readied herself for what lie ahead. Would it make their relationship weird? _Hey, Lincoln-whose-knob-I-bobbed, mind passing the peas?_ Hm. Maybe. Or, more likely, they'd _cum_ closer together and have a _load_ of fun.

She laughed and held her hands to her sides. Ah. She felt much better now. She got up and went into the bathroom, stepping over a puddle of blood on the floor. As an eighties montage song played in her head ( _Eye of the Tiger?_ No. _Call Me?_ Uhh...that works) she primped, brushing her teeth, gurgling mouthwash, applying cherry lip balm, and throwing on eyeliner for the hell of it. She took her hair down then put it back up, tighter. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and blew it a playful kiss. Yep. She was ready.

In the hall, she looked around, made sure no one was watching, then went to Lincoln's door, her hands behind her back and a light, airy whistle on her lips. Nothing to see here, just a girl on her way to spend time with her brother...with the door locked...and his pants off...

With one final glance over her shoulder, she turned the knob, pushed the door open, then slipped into Lincoln's room and closed it behind her. Lincoln was stretched out on the bed reading a comic book. He looked over the top. "Hey, Luan," he said.

She crossed to the bed and sat at his feet. He drew himself to a sitting position and sat his comic aside. "You, uh, need something? You look troubled. And feverish."

Well, that's because she was. Her stomach was in knots and her cheeks burned. Wow, she was suddenly very nervous. Maybe she should _not_ do this.

Lincoln touched her arm and fixed her with worried eyes. "You alright?" he asked. His voice was soft and filled with concern. He was always there when she needed him. Surely he'd be here now, right? Plus, she thought he'd enjoy himself: She saw those boners he had in the morning.

She turned to face him and took a deep breath. "I need help."

"With what?" he asked.

She looked away and blushed even harder. "Well, uh, I-I, uh...I need to practice something with you." Her mouth was dry and she worked up as much salvia as she could.

"Sure," he said easily, "you got a new routine? Let's hear it."

Luan shook her head. "Actually, I need to practice...going down."

Lincoln stared at her blankly. "Going down? W-What do you mean? Going down where?"

"On you."

Blink. "I don't understand."

Luan sighed. Was this kid really _that_ sickeningly wholesome? _She_ knew what that phrase meant at his age. Kind of. Sighing, she slipped off the bed and leaned back on her knees, her hands resting on the tops of her thighs. He looked down at her with confusion. "I need to suck your dick."

Understanding dawned in his eyes, and they widened. "Uh...yeah, no."

"Please, Linc?"

"N-No! God, that's...that's disgusting! You're my sister!"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I know. How do you think _I_ feel about it? I just _really_ need to practice. Please?"

Lincoln lifted his hand to his head.

"Please, Linc?" she begged, and moved closer. "I need practice and you're always there to help and pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" She balled her hands in front of her and stuck her bottom lip out.

Lincoln swallowed hard. His face was beet red and his eyes were filled with fear – fear because he was going to let her do it...God help him, he was getting hard for his sister.

Silence gives consent, Luan thought, so she reached out and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans. He looked like he was about to pass out...instead he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear. His thing was pink and hairless...and standing up, all four inches of it. His smell was musky and mannish, and Luan's heart pounded.

For a moment she stared at it, silently working herself up to putting it in her mouth. She walked forward on her knee until she was between her brother's legs. He scooted closer, his thing bobbing back and forth like a doorstopper. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, a doe-in-the-headlights quality to his eyes.

She took a deep breath. "Alright." She leaned forward, opened her mouth, and closed her eyes. His heat broke across her face in sickening waves. His head raked across her lower lip and over her tongue. He was hot, salty, and...something else. It was actually kind of nice.

She wrapped her lips around him and went down slowly, curling the tip of her tongue against the underside of his shaft like she read online. He squirmed and fisted handfuls of the cover, his breathing suddenly ragged. She reached his base, and he was just big enough that he almost tickled the back of her throat.

When she pulled back, she went down harder, faster. Lincoln moaned and arched his back. Her heart raced and her core pooled with moisture. She was surprised by how much this was turning her on.

Lincoln let go of the cover and ran his fingers through her hair, his nails grazing her scalp. She shuddered as pleasure raced down her spine. He was leaking into her mouth now, his precum mixing with her saliva and dribbling down her chin and thickly down her throat. Her girlhood throbbed with heat and her heart slammed.

Screw it.

She pulled back and pounced him, knocking him back onto the bed. He looked up at her with eyes the size of dinner plates. She reached under her skirt, pulled her sodden panties down, and tossed them away.

"Can you help me practice something else?" she asked huskily.

"W-What?"

She leaned in. "Losing my virginity."

He nodded rustily.

She shifted, and his tip brushed between her swollen lips. When she felt him knocking at her door, she brought her hips down and sheathed him, a cry tearing from her throat as he parted her walls and filled her. He let out a whimper that she found _irresistibly_ cute, so she kissed him, her tongue prying his lips open and swirling around his. He kissed her back and put his hands on her hips as she started to rock into him. The mixture of pain and pleasure was heady, and she went faster, the friction building and setting her insides on fire.

Panting, she reared back and planted her hands on either side of him. Her mind was hazy with lust and she brought herself down harder on every pass: The bedsprings were creaking loudly and the wooden frame slapped a rhythmic tempo against the wall. Lincoln reached up and cupped her breasts through her blouse, his thumbs pressing against her hard nipples. Suddenly her orgasm rocketed up from nowhere and she froze as her body clenched around him, whorls of pleasure bursting across the backs of his eyelids.

"I'm cumming," he panted and tried to move her off.

"D-Don't pull out..."

He bucked his hips with a cry, and his burning seed shot deep into her secret well. She shook and bowed her head as her orgasm intensified. Lincoln spurted again, and she cried out.

When it was over, she flopped limply against her brother, and he took a deep, shivery breath.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"We went too far," Luan said.

"Oh."

She nodded slowly and kissed his neck. He shivered. "Wanna do it again sometime?"

"Yes."

Later that night, Luan sent Johnny a text: "Sorry, it's not working out. It's me, not you."

Lincoln sent Ronnie Anne a similar text.

Then he and Luan had sex again.


End file.
